My Sweet Possession
by A Twisted kind of Lust
Summary: I saved her from what could have damaged her forever, and now she must serve me. How, you ask? Easy...she is mine to do what I please and there's no stopping me.
1. Be Mine

**DISCLAIMER**: **I do not own Twilight, but the plot of this story is mine. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Be Mine**

The body of a harlot lay dropped at my feet, as I tried tolerate her taste on my tongue. I couldn't. Did I really expect that this sad excuse for a woman could satisfy the burning in my throat? Her blood was tainted and bitter with all the men she had ever been with. Down right disgusting. Wiping the horrible taste from my mouth with the back of my hand, I kicked the lifeless body to the side in search for another meal. Clearly, that vile creature I'd fed from didn't sate nor pleased me.

I cursed under my breath, desperate to wash away the impure blood that now danced on my taste buds. Where will I find something decent to feast on? All that's around me tonight are women who lunge themselves for money and men who indulge in sex and liquor. All of them disgusting. Why are these humans so vulgar these days? It was never like this when I was human. Well... of course, that was way back in the early 1800s when everything was nice and innocent. The year now is 1899, and all innocence seems to be lost.

My throat kept burning as I kept searching for that one good meal. There are a bunch of people strolling around me. It would be simple to just grab someone and kill them without anyone noticing. Especially since it's night time here in good'ole New Orleans. I kept on with my search for what seemed like ages. All I wanted was rich, clean blood. Nothing was around. Not even a child.

I hissed angrily and decided to just grab any drunk local, but before I could even do that, something unbelievably sweet made my nostrils flare. Ignoring the fact that there were humans around me, I turned rapidly around and stalked after that alluring scent.

My teeth were sharp and bare as I began to get closer to that amazing smell. My throat burned even more once I inhaled it again. I could tell it would taste so clean, so pure. Damn, it was truly a remarkable scent. It smelled very flowery but also had a very honey-like quality to it.

I must have it.

Once I found the scent's location, my eyes began to scan the streets to whom it belonged to.

All I see are harlots escorting their customers to their secret chambers and other drunks making a fool of themselves in the middle of the street.

I growled in frustration, definitely planning a raw way to kill that person for teasing me so. I do not like to be teased. Especially if I'm after what is rightfully mine.

I inhaled again, and my frustration grew immensely. The sweet scent was here! How can any of these foul humans possess such a nectarous scent?

My nostrils flared again as soon as I saw a middle-aged man with an overly large trench coat haul a tiny girl by her arm into a weary tavern where the harlots usually got to do their business.

Curious, I began to make my way over to the tavern, ignoring the wanton looks from the whores. Pushing the door open, my throat began to burn tremendously because that amazing scent has gotten even stronger.

There was a soft whimper behind a velvet red curtain on the other side of the room, followed by a man's voice.

"Damn, whore!" he shouted, making the girl cry once again. "Take off that dress and get on this bed!"

The scent was so strong that I could taste it as I edged a little bit closer to that goddamn curtain.

I heard the bed creak and the girl shrieking in fright. The man laughed, and I could tell he added more weight on the bed from how it creaked loudly. I could smell the alcohol on him, so there's no way he was the one I was after.

"Oh yes, deary." the man slurred, the sound of him unbuckling his front trousers not settling well with me as my hand gripped the edge of the velvet curtain. "It's been so long since I had me a virgin..."

Without even letting him go any further, I tore the curtain open and the sight before me was setting me off. The drunk bastard was already positioned between her legs, close enough to ruin her for me. One of his massive hands gripped her frail throat while the other stroked his growing member. The girl was the only one who knew I was here, for the idiot was too drunk to notice.

"Help me..." she whimpered, those big brown eyes of hers pleading with me as they watered.

"Who the hell are you talking to, girl?" snorted the drunk, who lessened his hold on her throat and was ready to impale her womanhood.

Before he could taint my meal, I gripped the back of his neck and pulled him off her. The girl hurried to cover herself as I focused on the drunk fighting against my strong inhuman hold.

I laughed at his feeble attempts to fight me. I heard the girl gasp in horror as the man stopped struggling. I could hear both their hearts pumping fast, tempting me to just rip them out from their chests and sink my already sharp teeth into them. That thought alone brought a smile to my face.

"Listen, man." he said, his voice desperate. "I can offer you anything you want."

I smirked at him, baring more of my teeth, which obviously affected him even more.

"I own this place, I can give you the best women you could ever want...and money...you and I can run this tavern!" He pleaded, desperation written all over his pudgy red face. "I could give you all that, but please don't kill me!"

"I'm afraid I have to." I told him, not caring for any materialistic nonsense he wants to give me. "You see, why would I want all that when I already have the best thing money could never buy?"

His heartbeat quickened as his pleas grew desperate.

"Immortality." I sneered before sinking my teeth into his throat.

His blood almost sated me, but it was nothing compared to the sweet-smelling blood of the girl, who was still cowering on the tattered bed.

I threw the body to the side, not caring if it crashed to something, and slowly made my way over to the girl. My mouth watered as her scent filled the entire room. She clutched the plain white sheet to her chest as I sat down next to her, never taking my eyes off of her.

She shivered when I touched her chin and tipped her head up so she could look at me. A whimper surpassed her full pink lips as her innocent doe-like eyes teared. I felt no remorse for what I was about to do.

Carefully, I turned her head to the side. I licked my lips, my eyes growing hot once I saw that dainty blueish vein pulsing on the side of her delicate neck. She began to cry as soon as I took her in my arms, the sheet falling, exposing two small round breasts with tiny pert pink nipples.

I buried my face in her neck, inhaling her delicious scent and began to brush my tongue against her soft porcelain flesh. I hummed in appreciation. Her skin was incredibly soft like silk, and even tasted like heaven...if there was even a heaven. Careful not to stab her, I sucked in the fair flesh between my sharp teeth, and earned a soft sigh from her. Her tiny body trembled as I held her against me, and I felt my own bloodless body react to her closeness. How long has it been since I laid with a woman?

"P-please, sir..." she whimpered, her small body trembling ferociously against me. It was certainly not doing my hardness any justice. "Please don't hurt me..."

"Who said I was going to hurt you?" I taunted, my teeth raking across the reddened spot I left on her neck.

She shuddered when I gently prodded that savaged area with my teeth. My eyes rolled in pleasure when I pressed her trembling body down on my throbbing length.

Maybe killing her wasn't necessary after all...

"What's your name, darlin'?" I asked, rocking my hips up to meet her chaste womanhood as I began to kiss up her neck.

"Alice..." She sighed, her body succumbing to my sexual urges. "My name is Alice..."

"Well, little Alice," I groaned, running my hands down her smooth back as my lips found themselves kneading the tops of her delicate small breasts, "let's make a bargain, shall we?"

"A bargain?" she said, her little hands gripped the tops of my shoulders as my hips continued to rock against hers. A quiet mewl emitted from her once my teeth gently scraped her pert pink bud. Droplets of warm blood fell on my tongue, and I moaned at its sweetness. I was right. She tasted like sin. So pure and delicious. Virgin blood always tasted sweet, but never this sweet.

Her head fell back once I began to suck her nectar from her tiny little nub. I held her in place, my eyes closing from pure bliss as her back arched causing her unclothed nether region to pressed a little hard on my hard cock.

Yes, I could certainly use her. I must take care of my sexual needs other than my thirst every once in a while.

With all the strength I could muster, I stopped suckling from her breast, and licked the tiny wound until it healed. My thirst was sated, but my sexual urges weren't.

"Alice." I said, looking straight at her. I smirked at her. She was flustered and bare before me. "I need you to do something for me."

"You're not going to kill me?" she asked, her doe eyes fluttering open as her cheeks started to lose their red tint.

"I've decided not to." I told her, running my fingers through her dark choppy locks. "For I have a proposition for you."

"Proposition?" she said, her eyes gleaming with relief, her heart regained a soft beat beneath her exposed bosom.

"Yes." I answered, dipping my head to her chest against, making her shudder and sigh. I kissed the breast I've fed from and raised my head to look back at her. "I need you to be mine if you ever want to escape this place."

"If I refuse?" she whimpered, her bottom lip trembling, clearly not liking what I've said. I grinned evilly at her, my hands cupping her face and my thumbs stroking the soft red blush on her cheeks.

"If not, I'll snap your neck before you could see the sun again." I simply responded, enjoying how her child-like eyes widened in horror. "Or..." I continued, not making this easier for her. "I could leave you here so that all these men can have their way with you, like the one I've just saved you from."

She bit her bottom lip, as her eyes looked up at me.

"Be mine." I demanded, my thumb nudging her enticing bottom lip from her teeth. "I'll keep you safe from this place."

"Really?"

"You have my word, darlin'." I assured her, smiling at her as my fingers kept stroking her cheeks.

"If I go with you..." she gulped, her little hands fidgeting nervously on my shoulders, "what do I have to do?"

I grinned cheekily at her, my eyes wandering off from her soft plump lips to her sensitive small breasts.

"Darlin'..." I drawled, my cock hardening of all the things I wanted to do to her. "All you gotta do is try and keep me satisfied ."

"How?" she squeaked, her eyes wide when she felt me buck my hips against her.

"Even though I'm a very hungry vampire..." I teased, winking at her as she squirmed uncomfortably in my strong arms. "I can't help but confess how incredibly_ lonely_ I've been for the past few years."

"Lonely?" she uttered, her voice an angelic little whisper as her innocent eyes grew even wider.

I chuckled darkly, leaning forward to whisper into her ear.

"Not anymore, darlin'." I whispered, causing her to shudder. "You're in for a treat."

* * *

**Review, please? I need to know if I could continue or not. :)**


	2. Sweet Little Mouth

**DISCLAIMER**: **I do not own Twilight, but the plot of this story is mine. ;)**

**Thank you guys for the amazing reviews, and here's a little treat from me to you. Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sweet Little Mouth**

I made her get dressed before we could head out. Since she's just a slow little human, I was the one who had to carry her. She squealed in fright as I took her to an abandoned house somewhere near the south, away from the city. I didn't want anyone disturbing us while I enjoyed myself tasting every bit of this untainted beauty.

I dumped her hastily on a very dusty but functional old bed with worn out sheets, and demanded she take off her dress.

All the while getting here, I thought about what I wanted from her. Her insatiable blood and a little bit of sexual teasing. Her blood was incredibly pure and sweet, and one thrust of my hard cock inside her tiny virginal womanhood, could ruin her. And she will be no use to me anymore. I must keep her physically innocent and intact as possible, even if I'm tempted to bury myself inside her tight warmth. So instead of intercourse, I'll have her please me in other ways.

I couldn't wait. My, was I in for something special. Dinner and dessert all in one.

With shaky hands, she began to slip the straps of her pale grey dress off her shoulders. I grinned, my cock pulsating as the dingy fabric of her dress dropped to her small waist, granting me access to admire those perfect round breasts, whose nipples almost resembled soft pink rose petals.

"Take it off completely, darlin'." I ordered, my own hand finding purchase of the monstrous bulge throbbing violently in the font of my trousers.

"Do I have to?" she asked, her eyes wide as her little hands gripped the front of her dress.

"Stop asking questions and do what you're told." I snapped, startling her. "Remember our bargain."

She bit her bottom lip nervously as her trembling hands slipped the ragged dress over her head. I heard her gasp in horror when I released my throbbing manhood.

I began to stroke myself as I edged a little closer to her until I placed one knee on the bed, startling her even more.

"Please, sir..." she whimpered, tears streaming down her cheeks as she watched me slowly stroke my pulsing cock. "Don't do this, please..."

"Do what, darlin'?" I taunted, my voice hoarse, my cock yearning for more than just the cold friction of my hands.

"P-please, don't rape me..." she sobbed, her legs firmly closing. "Don't hurt me...I've done nothing wrong to anyone...please, sir..."

"Sweetheart..." I said as I stopped touching myself, really not caring about her pointless pleas. "I know you're a good girl, but honestly..." I leaned forward, my other hand that was not used in pleasuring myself, touched her cheek softly, causing her to shiver, "I do not give a damn."

Her bottom lip trembled as her doe eyes glazed over with more tears.

I smirked evilly before kissing her lightly on those pretty pink lips and quickly pulled away, silently appraising their softness and warmth.

"You're mine." I reminded her, stroking her lush wet lips with my thumb, parting them easily as my cock throbbed in need. "And I suggest you cut off that damn crying and place that pretty little mouth of yours on my cock, before I drain you dry."

Realization dawned on her, with her heart beating fast, she ferociously shook her head as more tears streamed.

"No..." she cried, scooting away from me. "Don't make me do that..please!"

I growled angrily, grabbing her arm and dragging her back in front of me. She yelped in pain, and I brilliantly began to use that against her.

"You want to lose an arm, sweetheart." I asked her, tightening my hold on her arm but not enough to break anything.

She cried and pleaded with me to stop my torture.

"Put your mouth on me or I'll break your arm." I threatened, clearly irritated that this girl did not understand the concept of our "bargain".

"Yes, sir..." she whimpered, as I made her sit in front of me, my hold loosening their grip on her arm as I began to stroke myself again with the other.

I let go of her arm and she winced in pain as blue and blackish welts began to form where I grabbed her.

She sniffled a couple of times, tears falling down her tinged cheeks.

"Aww don't cry, little one." I sneered, my eyes moving from her trembling lush lips, to her beautiful small breasts, and her most secret spot between those shapely short legs. "It will be fun." I smirked, edging myself a little closer to her."Well...for me that is."

Alice nervously looked up at me and then at my engorged manhood, just waiting impatiently for her sweet hot mouth.

"Come on, darlin'..." I urged her, tempted to hurt her a lot more so she could get a move on. "All it needs is a little wet kiss, nothing more."

Her innocent wide eyes met mine and her lush pink lips parted as she slowly leaned her head towards my wanton cock.

"That's it, darlin'." I said, my voice low as soon as her lips touched the tip of my throbbing erection. "Just give it a little kiss first..."

Alice nervously did as she was told and pulled away a little, her child-like eyes looking up at me, hoping that was what I wanted.

"Like that, sir?" she asked, her voice meek.

I glared down at her and she ducked her head in shame when I raised my hand.

"I'm sorry, sir." she said, wincing when I cupped her chin. "I've never done this before...I'm sorry, please don't hurt me."

I chuckled, growing rather fond with her innocence.

"It's fine, little one." I told her, tucking a finger under her chin and guiding her back to my needy length. "I'll teach you all that you need to know to please me real good."

With one hand, I began to stroke myself once again while the other gently parted Alice's soft lips.

"With the use of your tongue, " I said to her, bringing the tip of my length an inch closer to her sweet little mouth, "I want you to slowly lick the head...twice, before carefully sliding the head into your mouth."

Tentatively, her tongue seeped past her quivering lips and like I'd told her, her dainty little wet tongue slowly brushed the slit on the head. I groaned, controlling my hips from bucking into her mouth. She did it again, and my eyes rolled to the back of my head when her soft lips drew the pulsing head between them. They were so damn soft and so wet.

"Stay just like that, darlin'." I moaned, still controlling myself. "Use your tongue again and lick very slowly but don't stop until I tell you...oh god..."

I felt her meek little licks and I couldn't help but buck my hips. I felt her tense once more when I pushed more of me in her scorching hot mouth.

"Did I tell you to stop?" I growled through gritted teeth as my hips slowly and carefully began to move."Keep doing what I told you to do."

I moaned in pleasure as her tongue worked its magic on my cock as I kept bucking my hips.

"You're doing great, darlin'." I told her, my hand gently gripping her shoulder and I felt her tense again. "It's okay. I won't hurt you. Just keep...oh yes, darlin', that's it."

I still kept my pace slow as her little tongue swirled around the tip. This would be even better if more pressure was applied.

"Alright." I groaned, grabbing my erection and lethargically dragging it out of her mouth so that it could still press against her sweet pink lips. "Here's what I want you to do, darlin'."

She licked her lips, which were getting a little red and slightly swelling. I moaned, gently rubbing the head of my cock against her full bottom lip.

"I want you to start sucking the tip as I begin to fill your mouth. Got it?"

She nodded, her big brown eyes watering. She closed them as soon as I held the tip of my cock between her lips, where they began their light suckles.

I threw my head back, swearing as I pushed a little bit more of my throbbing member past her lips.

"Shit." I moaned, my eyes fluttering while I moved my hips into her mouth. "Use your tongue, sweetheart, and keep sucking...damn it, just like that..."

I grabbed her shoulder again, this time rather roughly, earning a whimper from her. I moaned out loud at the vibration.

I could feel myself getting close but I didn't want to end it so soon. Damn, this little virgin is serving me quite right.

I looked down and my cock throbbed harder as I watched myself rock half of it into her hot little mouth.

Teasing myself, I grabbed my length again and pulled out and demanded she lick the tip.

"Pretend it's something sweet, darlin'." I told her, caressing myself as I held it to her lips.

Closing my eyes, I could feel her dainty tongue nervously lap at the head as I stroked myself.

"Now suck me back into your mouth and don't stop."

I gritted my teeth once the light suckles started again and then growled in pure bliss when she pulled me back into her mouth.

I began to caress her shoulder as soon as my hips rocked. Looking down again, I saw that her eyes were closed and a couple of tears were dropping from her long dark lashes.

Why the hell is she crying? Am I being too hard or forceful? I thought to myself as I moved my hand up to cup the back of her fragile neck.

She opened her eyes and met mine. A soft pink blush tainted her fair cheeks as she pleasured me, probably embarrassed that I have her doing something incredibly impure. I couldn't find myself enough to care.

Using the hand on the back of her neck, I brought it over to stroke the delicate blush as I pulled of her mouth with a loud groan.

"On your back but lean on your forearms." I ordered.

Biting her swelling lip, Alice did as she was told and waited nervously for what else I have in stored for her.

I got on the bed, but kneeled at her side so that her mouth was still close to my monstrous length.

"Come on, girl." I demanded, my hand grabbing the back of her head. "Get on with it."

She closed her eyes, her cheeks heating up again as she slowly took me back into her mouth.

"Damn it, that's good..." I moaned, my eyes rolling as my hips bucked. "You're doing so well, darlin...oh, that's it...suck me...shit...use that tongue...holy hell..."

I kept my thrust slow and careful. I didn't want to break her, because I damn well needed her. She's proving her worth so well right now. Damn, she's so good.

I looked down at her and saw that she was staring at me. Those big brown eyes stopped my thrusts for a moment and I brought my hand to her cheek again and caressed that soft delicate reddened flesh.

I moved inside her mouth again, my eyes still fixed on hers as I stroked her cheek with my thumb.

"You're so innocent." I whispered, pulling out so she could lick the tip before she could suck me back in. "You've never done this before and yet here you are..." My hand went to her short dark hair and grasped it carefully once I pushed myself passed her sweet soft lips. "Letting you suck on my cock..." I felt myself nearing my peak and I knew I had to act more before I could let go. "Soon you'll know how incredible this feels...oh yes, darlin', just like that...suck a little harder..."

I picked up the pace, ignoring her muffled cries of pain as I gripped her hair.

"I'm almost there, darling." I groaned, my jaw tightened as I continued my thrust. "Come on, darlin'...help me cum...oh, that's it...keep doing that...oh god...don't stop what you're doing...shit, Alice!"

My whole body convulsed as I spilled into her mouth, and I felt her tense as my seed went down her throat. She whimpered once I took myself from her lips, which were now a little red and swollen from pleasuring me.

She bit her bottom lip as she turned her body away from me, and curled into a fetal position. She began to tremble violently as soft sobs left her violated mouth.

Very sated, I grinned at her, and put a hand on her shoulder as I leaned down to her ear.

"You can cry all you want, darlin'." I whispered. "That still won't change anything. You'll always belong to me."

I pressed a single kiss to her damp cheek before pulling away to watch her cry herself to sleep.

* * *

**It will be less sadistic once Alice makes a stand. Sorry**


	3. What Is Decency?

**DISCLAIMER**: **I do not own Twilight, but the plot of this story is mine. ;)**

**Sorry this took a while, but thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: What is decency?**

Here I was standing beside the bed, staring at the young girl who slept naked throughout the night. She was captivating to watch. For a fragile little human, she was quite stunning.

Without making a sound, I slowly made my way over and carefully sat next to her. The bed gave off a small creak, and Alice stirred but didn't wake. Instead, her delightful nude body uncurled so she could lay on her back.

I licked my lips, my trousers tightening in the front as my eyes grew hungry at the sight of her delicate round breasts. They were small, but so perfect. My cock throbbed so hard as I envisioned myself tasting those tiny rosy nipples as well as biting into them to feed on her delicious blood.

I let forth a silent moan when I released my aching manhood from its prison. I began to tease myself as my eyes wandered all over Alice's petite body.

Careful not to startle her, I brought my free hand to touch the side of her face and marveled at her softness. Her brows furrowed while her lips bowed into a pout. I groaned, my eyes landing on those full lips, remembering the pleasure they've given me the night before.

Letting go of my erection, I leaned down towards her. She was still sound asleep, unaware of what I was planning to do to her.

I kissed her lips softly, earning a small sigh from her as she stirred. I looked away from her lips to her eyes and was amazed that she was still sleeping.

Grinning mischievously, I kissed her lips once more, reveling in their incredible softness and warmth. They felt so amazing wrapped around my cock, but claiming them with mine felt so much better.

A guttural sound ignited in the back of my throat when I began to kiss down her neck, my senses flaring at the sweet scent of her untainted blood. I tried to control my thirst as soon as my lips made contact with the tops of her creamy breasts.

I felt her shiver and arch her back when I began to tease her tiny pink nipples. A soft gasp emitted from her while her heart raced rapidly from it's peaceful thumps as I licked and sucked at one sensible nipple while one of my hands played with the other unattended breast.

I've woken the sleeping beauty.

I heard her mewl softly as my tongue swirled around the rosy nub before my teeth could drag it between them.

"Sir, w-what are you doing?" She sighed, her body shuddering as I continued my teasing

I released her little nub and kissed down her sternum, my cock pulsing with want when I sensed a delightful aroma between her legs.

I smiled against her skin, enjoying how my teasing was affecting her.

"You're enjoying this, darlin''?" I whispered, kissing up her neck as my hand nudged her legs open, I felt her breathing come to a halt when I started to caress her inner thigh. "I can smell you, my dear," I teased, slowly bringing my hand closer to her chaste femininity. "You're aroused, aren't you?"

She didn't say a word but her frail little fingers wrapped around my wrist when I was about to touch where no other man has ever touched her before. I smirked when I looked at her face. Her pupils were large and her cheeks were flushed. Her fragile human hand can't stop me, a strong vampire, so I slid my hand between her legs. She whimpered as my fingers stroked her silky soft wet slit.

"See how wet you are?" I taunted her, watching how her eyes fluttered shut as I lightly bothered her sensitive bundle of nerves. "It's so much fun teasing you."

I pulled my hand away, causing her to mewl in what sounded like a protest. I grinned, watching her flush a lot harder. To further her embarrassment, her stomach began to grumble. She averted her eyes from mine as her entire face grew redder than usual.

"I'm guessing the human is hungry." I chuckled darkly, getting off of her as I tucked my unsatisfied member back into my trousers.

She looked away and crossed her arms to cover herself. I could feel her shame.

"Darlin, there's no need to hide from me." I laughed, watching as her legs crossed to hide the soft tuft of dark curls between them."I've already seen you."

She blushed and ducked her head down in shame when her stomach gave off that grumbling sound. I let out an exasperated sigh when I realized that keeping her alive to sate me, she will need to be properly fed and clean.

"Put your dress on, little one." I ordered and chuckled when she quickly obliged. "We're going into town."

I watched in amusement as she willfully located her dress and then put it on in such a hurried pace.

"It won't be for long, little one." I told her as soon as I scooped her up in my arms." We're only there to get a couple of things for you and then we're to be back here, understand?"

"Yes, sir." She answered.

"And once we're there." I continued, bearing my fangs while glaring at her. " I wouldn't try to escape if I were you."

"Yes, sir." She uttered, her voice small as her eyes widened in horror at my razor sharp teeth.

I was very fortunate to see that the sun was no where to be seen, otherwise there would be so much chaos within the city. It's better to keep a low profile than burning in front of shocked human eyes. I kept her at my side as we walked through town, planning a way to get as much food as possible without getting caught. Maybe this would've been a better idea if it were done at night, I thought.

I looked at the young woman next to me and noticed her eyes wandering all over the shops. They even widen when a group of well-dressed young women came out of the bakery, each of them carrying baskets of goods. Alice bit her lip as her innocent doe eyes stared at them in what seemed to be either fascination or jealousy.

"See something you want?" I chuckled darkly, my fangs already setting in as my eyes focused on one of the girls. Alice said nothing but hid behind me in embarrassment when one of the girls gossiped silently about Alice's poor attire with her friends, who giggled in agreement. I heard a couple sniffles behind me and her hands trembling as they clutched at my waist. She was crying.

Placing a hand above one of hers, I told her to not pay attention to them, for they will soon become food before we head back.

"You're going to kill them?" She whispered, her voice small.

"You like their dresses, don't you?"

"I do, but that's not a good reason to kill them." She reasoned. "They have families who love them or they could have a bright future ahead of them."

"Look." I hissed, tightening my hold on her, making her whimper. "Just because I let you suck on my cock last night, it doesn't give you the right to make decisions for me."

She grew mortified and kept her mouth shut as I began to devise a plan to get those snobby tramps alone. I noticed the one who began the gossip, smile at me and then gave me a small wave. I smiled back, now knowing what I had to do.

"Alice." I said, my fangs anticipating to tear into flesh. "I need you to head back to the abandoned house and stay there until I come back."

I heard her gasp.

"But, sir, that's too far of a walk." She complained but I laughed.

"Don't worry." I told her. "You won't be alone for much longer."

"You promise?"

I laughed again. This is getting ridiculous. "Yes, I promise. Now start walking."

She obeyed.

Making sure, no one around me was paying attention, I walked over to the girls. They smiled at me sweetly, clearly unaware that their time living will be over.

...

Completely sated, I dropped the last body to the ground and began to strip them off their pretty little dresses, before I could bury the drained bodies in the forest. I gathered their dresses and their basket of sweets in my arms and headed back to find Alice. With one last look at the four burials I've made, I said my thank you and sped through the trees.

I found Alice no where near our abandoned house, but sitting on the grass, admiring a butterfly hovering on top of a daisy. She tore eyes away from it when she sensed me coming her way.

"How come you're not walking anymore, darlin'?" I asked, watching her turn her attention back to that idiot butterfly.

"I got tired." She admitted, her eyes widening in awe as the butterfly fluttered its wings. "And I told you it was too far."

"Get up." I ordered tossing the dresses at her so I could carry her without any trouble."You're wasting my time."

She held the dresses to her chest before I could I throw her over my shoulder. It didn't take long for us to make it back to our place. I set her down on the tattered bed and handed her one of the dead girls' basket of sweets. She eyed them with longing but later pushed it away from her in disgust. I glared at her.

"What is it?" I asked, very confused by her stubborness."Aren't you hungry? Eat."

I forced the basket in her hands, and grabbed an apple and held it to her lips.

"I am hungry, but it doesn't feel right." She told me, her eyes watering as she turned her head away from the apple.

"And why the hell not?"

"It belonged to those girls.."

"Just eat the damn food before I snap your neck." I threatened. "I didn't kill those bitches for nothing."

She gulped in fright and then parted her lips and took a dainty bite of the apple.

"Good girl." I said, getting extremely aroused just watching her. "After you're done eating, I want to see if those dresses fit."

She nodded as I handed her the apple and then walked away to sit on a wooden chair nearby. I watched in fascination as her dainty pink tongue lightly lapped at the juice, leaking from the apple. This is torture. I almost bit back a moan when she did it again. Although I was aroused, I decided to just let her eat and then I'll reward myself later.

Once she finished her fruit, her little hand reached into the basket and pulled out a small loaf of bread. I saw the corners of her lips curve into a smile when she held the bread under her nose. She took a bite and mewled in delight from its fresh taste. I felt myself go harder.

As soon as she finished, she looked over at me and gave me a meek but tender smile.

"Thank you." She said, her cheeks turning a soft shade of red.

"Try on those dresses for me." I ordered, wiping that charming little smile off her elfin face. "I want to see if they fit."

She blushed harder as she let the straps of her old dress fall off her shoulders. I nearly salivated at the sight. Alice picked up one of the dresses and carefully began to undo the small buttons behind it. She laid the dress back on the bed and got off of it to rid herself of the old grey dress she's wearing. My cock twitched for what could be the hundredth time when that sad excuse for clothes slid off of her, allowing my eyes to appreciate the delicacy of her naked small young body. Her blushed deepened when she caught me staring at her. Her lithe arms made their way to cover those beautiful pert breasts, but she stopped once I threw her a scathing look.

She bit her lip and gracefully stepped out of her old dress which was now pooled around her small feet. She then picked up the new dress and carefully began to slide it over her head.

As pretty as that white dress looked on her, I was upset at how much that damn piece of fabric hid her flawless skin from me.

"Come here." I said, beckoning her with a finger.

She chewed on her bottom lip while nervously taking small steps over to me.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" she timidly asked, her frail little fingers toying with the lace of her skirt.

I frowned at her and then at the dress. It may have been the perfectly fitted around the waist area, but it certainly did cover way too much. I can't even see her feet. Damn, I should've known those girls were half of her size. Why must Alice be so tiny?

"Yes." I finally answered, slowly getting to my feet as I scrutinized Alice's new dress. "This damn thing is covering a lot."

"I like it." she commented, her voice still timid as she continued playing with the front of her dress.

"Oh, silence." I hissed, grabbing the front of her collar. "It only matters if_ I_ like it or not."

Carefully not to take too much, I tore the front bit of her collar, making it a lot wider so it can expose the lovely swells of her small breasts. Alice gasped and tried to fight me off, but I snarled at her not to intervene. She began to cry when I tore the bottom of the dress a little too much above her shapely calves. I did not care if this upset her. All I really wanted was to make her decent white dress a bit more "decent"...well... for me.

"Now that's more like it." I said, appraising my work. "You're perfect, now take it off."

She stared at me in confusion as her lips parted.

"Why-"

"Enough with the damn questions!" I snapped. "Try on the other dresses so I could fix them."

And so I did.

Alice was scared to her bones each time my fingers would graze her soft porcelain flesh as certain pieces of each dress ripped off. All the while I "re-decorated" to appease my liking, I can't seem to hold my arousal at bay. Every time I catch glimpse or touch a sliver of her satin skin, I almost felt the urge to bury myself in her tight little warmth.

"Stop that crying." I scolded as I made my way back to that chair while she curled herself on the old bed.

Groaning in annoyance by her pathetic kitten-like whimpers, I buried my face in my hands.

"You want to know something incredible?" I suddenly said after her pathetic cries ended.

All I could hear were a couple of sniffles.

"You, my darlin'..." I continued, raising my head from my hands to look at her, and smirked when I saw her staring back at me with those big beautiful brown eyes. "You're the first human to ever give me a headache."

I laughed when she averted her eyes and brought her knees closer to her inviting breasts.

There was a slight stir below my navel.

Perhaps it's time I play with my pet. After all, I did feed and replace that raggedy grey dress with better and refined ones.

My eyes never left Alice as I made my way to her. She shuddered once my fingers curled on the lacy hem of her dress.

My erection was throbbing profusely and it was in no mood for a let down. Ever so slowly, I slid the bottom of the dress up, uncovering the soft fair skin of her shapely short legs and tender thighs.

Alice squirmed uncomfortably as if to get away from me, but I kept her firmly still.

"Don't you think I deserve a reward for what I've done for you today, darlin'?" I drawled, caressing the creamy silk flesh of her inner thigh which made her tense up.

"Please don't rape me, sir..." she whimpered, her doe eyes tearing when my fingers etched closer to the scorching goodness between her legs.

I laughed darkly. Silly little human.

She yelped when I cupped her femininity and felt my cock pulse uncomfortably at the soft and hot feel of her on my fingers. Ignoring her little cries of terror, I began to stroke her untouched mound until those pathetic whimpers turned to small adorable sighs.

I bit back a moan as soon as I felt the tips of my fingers grow slightly damp from her sweet heat.

"Oh, darlin'..." I groaned, my cock throbbing immensely as my thumb applied the right amount of pressure, and gently continued to tease and banter her tiny bundle of nerves.

I heard her gasp, and I grinned when I saw that her eyes had closed and her lips were slightly parted.

Once I felt more moisture settle on my fingers, I licked my lips and grew curious as to how she would taste.

Her eyes fluttered open when the bed shifted, signaling that I have mounted it. Her cheeks turned a rosy red as soon as she saw me lower my head between her thighs.

"Sir..w-what are you doing?" she asked, embarrassment laced in her angelic voice.

I didn't bother answering. So instead, I winked at her and placed my mouth on one of her inner thighs and began to lavish it with painful wet kisses. She gasped, and her body trembled slightly as I languidly dragged my tongue along her sensitive flesh.

My nostrils flared at the sweet aroma of her arousal seeping from her tiny pink slit. I smirked pompously against her skin.

"Excited, aren't you, sweetheart?" I teased, my hands sliding past her thighs.

She mewled softly when my finger lightly stroked her satiny virginal folds.

"Trust me, darlin..." I told her, loving the way she was reacting. "You will keep begging me to do this to you all the damn time..."

"Please, sir..." she whimpered, her body trembling as my fingers pinched her sensible bundle.

"Just relax.." I told her and before she could utter another word, I lowered my mouth on her sweet wet mound.

She gasped.

I hummed in pure bliss as my tongue lapped softly and slowly up and down her folds. Her hips bucked a little, and I brought my hands to hold them down.

"Oh, sweetheart..." I moaned, before sucking that main nerve between my teeth. "You taste so good..."

"Mmm..." she uttered as my licks became more demanding.

I was so hard but I couldn't take care of myself at the moment, for I was too busy savoring her sweet, intoxicating taste.

"Hmm..." she sighed when my tongue teased that delicate bundle of nerve.

My cock was pulsing with need as I continued tasting her.

Her breathing began to hitch in higher octaves as I languidly dragged my tongue along her folds. She was getting wetter by the second and it was going to take every strength I could have to stop myself from sheathing my hard needy cock inside her tiny tight body.

Her back was beginning to arch and her small little sighs were turning into mewls of pleasure when I sucked her sensitive bundle between my teeth. I saw her lithe fingers dig into the mattress as I lapped more of her sweetness.

"I have her now." I mentally sneered, my mouth continuing to tease her nectarous small center. With one last long lick, Alice shuddered violently with a rather loud mewl.

I placed several kisses on her inner thighs, feeling rather smug that I have unleashed the lustful vixen behind this innocent little virgin.

I smirked when I looked at her. Judging by how her eyes were closed, the light pink color painted on her cheeks, and the faint rise of her breasts, Alice was lost in her orgasmic bliss. My, was she a striking creature.

"Enjoyed that, didn't you, darlin'?" I teased.

Alice's lips were sort of swollen, and I could tell that she was biting them while I tasted her. Her lips parted slightly, and I practically moaned when her tongue licked her bottom lip as her eyes fluttered open. A growl of pleasure emitted from my own lips as I examined how dark her eyes were around the irises.

Without saying another word, one of my hands flew to the front of my trousers and released my throbbing cock, while the other grabbed Alice's arm and pulled off her back to a sitting position.

I locked eyes with hers, closing my hand around my shaft and began to stroke myself very slowly.

"You know what to do, darlin'." I said, my voice laced with lust as I brought my cock closer to her face.

"Yes, sir." she whispered, obviously stuck in her blissful high.

Her lips parted, and I groaned watching as all of me sheathed into her scorching wet mouth.

* * *

**I'm working on the next chapter. Hopefully it'll be a quick update. Thank you again for the reviews, I was totally amazed on how so many of you enjoy this story. :)**


End file.
